


The difference

by Vaelentine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaelentine/pseuds/Vaelentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy little ficlet. Dean finally spills the beans about how he feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	The difference

It had been brewing for a while. The pressures of having both Heaven and Hell out for their blood again were taking a serious toll on Dean’s self-control. It was becoming harder and harder with every rumbling sentence that rolled out of Cas’s mouth not to just pin him to the nearest surface and find out if that voice tasted like it sounded.

The worst part was, Cas had started to notice. Dean had become increasingly agitated in the last few days-often snapping at seemingly random moments and taking to staying deliberately farther away from Cas than usual. Concerned, Cas decided to confront Dean about what was bothering him, cornering him in the parking lot of the latest motel and giving Sam a vague gesture of ‘go on without us’.

“Dean, what’s wrong? Are you angry with me?”

“It’s nothing,” Dean said, ducking his head as he hefted his duffel, “I’m fine.”

“When you say that you are never fine,” Cas’s eyes narrowed, “You’ve been acting sullen all week, and I am tired of dealing with it. If I have done something wrong, please tell me so I can fix my mistake and avoid making the same one in the future.” 

Dean tried to duck past Cas, “I told you, it’s fine. There’s nothing you can do about it.”

“Dean-” Cas started, stepping into his personal space the way he was so fond of. Cas’s breath tickled along Dean’s neck at the stern words, and something inside Dean snapped.

“I’m in love with you!”

Distantly, Dean realized he’d probably be incredibly embarrassed about those words later, especially with how loud he’d shouted. Like a burst water balloon it all came exploding out into the space between them then. How he hadn’t been able to sleep for wishing Cas was there with him, how he ached when he’d had to send him away, how he was terrified that Cas being an angel again meant that they would go back to only seeing each other on the brink of death. How he wants so badly to kiss him sometimes that he actually burns with it. And oh god how he’d missed him standing so close, staring him down with those ridiculous blue eyes. 

Cas stood stock still for the entire rant, watching the minute changes in Dean’s eyes. He knew when Dean had finally come back to himself and started to realize what he’d just confessed.

“I know.”

The terror that had started to seep in around the edges of Dean’s face vanished as he scoffed, “You did not just Han Solo me, man,” Cas rolled his eyes and opened his mouth but Dean waved his hand, cutting him off. “I know, you don’t get that reference.”

Dean shook his head and tucked his hand into the front pocket of his jeans, “I just poured my frickin’ heart out to you, man. You can’t just say you know and leave it at that,” Dean seemed very interested in the state of his boots.

“I love you, too,” Dean’s head shot up, just catching the small upturn of the corner of Cas’s mouth, “I thought you were aware. I’ll admit I was unsure as to whether or not you would prefer to keep our relationship asexual. You never made any indication one way or the other, so I thought you might be more comfortable with just the emotional aspect. Then again, I tend to misread social cues, so I might have missed-“

Dean smiled and tilted his chin up a little, “Cas?” he said, quietly.

“Yes, Dean?” Cas didn’t seem to mind the interruption.

“I’m going to kiss you now. Is that okay?”

“I think I’d like that very much.”

Dean lifted his hand to angle Cas’s head the way he wanted it and slid his lips into place. There were no fireworks, no explosions-those would come later. This felt like slipping into your favorite chair-how the material envelops you, worn in exactly right to make a space you fit perfectly. It felt like coming home.

“Oh my god, finally!” Sam’s voice rang across the parking lot.

Dean pulled back, smiling so much that the kiss had become more teeth than lips. Cas rested his forehead against Dean’s for a long moment, eyes still closed from the kiss and humming contentedly. 

Dean smirked, “Hey Cas, let’s go make out on Sam’s bed.”

“I somehow doubt your brother would appreciate that.”

“Yeah, that’s why we’re gonna do it,” Dean reached down and grasped a couple fingers worth of Cas’s trench coat sleeve, pulling him along when he headed toward the motel.

Cas twisted his arm until he could take hold of Dean’s hand properly. Dean startled when he felt the hand grip his, and glanced back to see Cas smiling softly. Dean blushed, entwined their fingers, and went to meet his grinning brother holding hands with the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped into my head-That Cas knew how they felt about each other, but being the enlightened celestial being that he is, he also knows that romantic love does not always equal sexual love.


End file.
